Episode 1125 (1 May 1995)
Synopsis Grant and Sharon have a brief encounter, Peggy's plans for the Vic suffer a major setback and Alan's pride takes a knock. Binnie hands in her notice on 1st May, to Peggy and Pat together, Peggy says she's leaving them in the lurch, only 2 weeks notice, and why didn't she tell her earlier. Pat reminds her that she is boss and that's fine, because she doesn't care anyway, Peggy looks irritated as usual with Pat, and frowns, Pat says "oh, don't you know? You must be the last to know around here, I'm leaving at the end of the week too". Peggy looks furious and Pat looks really smug. Peggy says she wont have a job to come back to, Pat says, fine I'll quit. Peggy says it's not enough notice, and Pat says well, it's none of your business, since Sharon is the licensee, and she's agreed that 3 days is fine. Grant has appeared meanwhile, and Peggy whinges on to him about it. Then she says she's pleased, she hated Pat anyway and she can now make some changes. Grant says she doesn't seem to realise Pat was manager, and a new one will have to be appointed. Peggy says well you can do it, he says she hasn't grasped the fact that Sharon is the licensee and she will have to appoint another manager, or else the Vic will be closing. So don't start changing the wallpaper yet. Peggy looks sulky. Michelle tidies up and finds a lot of Geoff's stuff at her house, and doesn't know what to do about it, but supposes she'll send it to him. Sharon suggests going to visit, since she's missing him so much. Michelle doesn't seem very keen on the idea. Mark and Ruth look for a flat and discover that it's going to be very expensive and they can only afford a bedsit without its own bathroom. They've been refused a mortgage with just Ruth's wage, and chatting to Michelle they decide that it would be possible if Michelle joined them and they tried to get a mortgage with her and Ruth's salaries. So they do, and it seems OK, the mortgage will probably work out. Mark asks her if she's really sure about it and she says that it'll be nice for Vicki and her to have some security, etc. Mark has to sack Alan from the stall to save money for the deposit. Alan is pissed off again!! Football team is still going on - very boringly. Steve has reopened the café successfully, Ian had to go to the opening as Phil pressured him to. Steve was obviously very surprised when Ian turned up and said good luck. Cindy's ideas for drumming up business by advertising have presumably worked for the fish shop, as Ian needs some assistance now that he'd sacked Bianca. He goes to ask Bianca who makes him grovel and beg, then says forget it she wouldn't go back if he begged, oh you just did. haha Well, ask Alan, he needs a job. So Ian does, and Alan isn't too keen, but chats to Carol and says he will take it. Then he sees Bianca and she says have you seen Ian about the job? He says news travels fast, she says Ian asked her but she wasn't interested and thought that he might be. Alan is then totally annoyed and tells Ian to stick the job, while rather roughly holding him by the lapels. Ian is surprised at this rather irrational change of mind, and Carol is furious when she finds out. Alan explains that he doesn't want Bianca's cast off jobs, and Carol is a bit more sympathetic but says he should swallow his pride. Alan sulks a bit more. Nigel is busy talking football tactics to everyone in between being disappointed that Debs won't have a baby. she says that she will, but not yet, and it's hard work, etc. Clare comes in with her old toys, saying that she'll give them to a children's hospital or something - she was going to save them for a new baby but there's no point now. Debbie looks guilty, and Nigel says nothing. Sharon is in the shop buying something and Grant goes in too. He sees her at the cash desk and grabs something and goes up there too and says hello. She says hello, and then "you don't like ravioli", which is the packet he grabbed. He says well you can change your tastes can't you. It's supposed to happen when you get older. She looks sceptical, pays and leaves (smiling). The cashier picks up the box and Grant says "don't bother I don't like ravioli". Grant mopes around the Vic. Sharon goes home and tells Michelle that Grant followed her into the shop and Michelle says did he threaten you? Sharon says, no it wasn't like that, he just said hello. Michelle says ah, so it was just a coincidence? Sharon is busy unpacking the food, looking away from Michelle at the time and says err probably, smiling to herself. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Sid Owen as Ricky *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Mark Monero as Steve *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes